


I (Don't) Live Alone

by 61wisampa



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Wheein finally agrees to appear with Hyejin on I Live Alone.She doesn't expect their day to end up this way.





	1. Morning with You

Wheein wakes up to the familiar embrace of her best friend, both of them completely cocooned in Hyejin's thick blanket. It takes a few blinks before her eyes are rid of the cloudy sleepiness, and the first thing she sees is Hyejin's drooling face.

It's not an unfamiliar sight either, so all Wheein does is blink once before carefully rolling over to get off the bed.

She's half off the bed when Hyejin suddenly grabs her from behind, quickly securing Wheein's shoulder before pulling the girl back into her arms. Wheein lets out a surprised grunt, feeling Hyejin's arms wrap around her like a koala. She lets herself get wrestled back to bed before shaking her body, calling out “Hyejin-ah~” as she tries to wake the sleeping girl up.

“Hyejin-ah...” She pats the girl's arm. “Hyejin-ah.” She wiggles her body, causing the girl to groan in protest. “_Hyejin-ah_. If you don't let go of me, I won't be able to make breakfast and we'll have to buy some from the convenience store instead.”

Hyejin groans louder, but releases Wheein. “No more icky rice balls please...”

Wheein snorts. “You're the one who keeps picking them.”

“Hnnnnggg.”

Wheein finally manages to stand up, watching as her best friend covers herself the moment she's off the bed. Wheein grins, laying herself on top of the blanket to lie on Hyejin. Hyejin just groans in protest. She does it every time she sleeps over. Hyejin should really be used to it. “You know, seeing as this is your house, shouldn't you be the one to make breakfast?”

Hyejin rolls over, an obvious attempt to get Wheein off her back (literally). She succeeds somewhat, causing Wheein to slide off with a giggle. “Alright, my Queen, since you're being a lazy bum, your loyal knight shall serve you breakfast.” Wheein jumps to her feet, remembering the ingredients she brought over the previous night. She's tried the recipe before, and she liked it so much that she wants Hyejin to taste it too. “I shall bring your meal once it's ready.”

With a bow, Wheein heads off to the kitchen, Hyejin still unmoving on her bed. It's on her way to the kitchen that she spots the cameras. Right. They're filming for _I Live Alone,_and after countless attempts to convince her, Wheein finally relents to Hyejin's wish to show a day with just the two of them.

She pointedly looks away from the camera, pretending she never saw it. She mentally pats herself on the back for not giving her girlfriend the usual good morning kiss, not that Wheein does it a lot. Hyejin initiates it 9 out of 10 times, so maybe it's her inability to properly express herself that she should be thankful of.

One similarity that they have is the fact that they're both not very organized. They've come a long way since they were trainees when Yongsunnie would scold them practically everyday for being messy, but with Hyejin rooming with their leader and Wheein rooming with Byulyi-unnie (who also likes it clean and organized), they've both learned how to be an acceptable level of neat.

Taking the loaf of bread from Hyejin's snack pile, Wheein can't help but think that if Yongsunnie were there, she'd have reorganized half the kitchen to clean up. Thankfully, Hyejin rarely cooks outside of instant noodles and microwavable foods so her frying pan isn't in the sink with the other unwashed dishes.

She picks a playlist with a soft morning vibe in her phone, and starts cooking.

Wheein's softly singing to Honey when she hears the soft pitpat of Hyejin's footfalls. She doesn't turn around even as she feels Hyejin's stare on her back, and merely proceeds to flipping the bread. She counts up to nine seconds before she feels Hyejin's arms wrapping around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Hyejin makes a humming sound. “French toast?”

Wheein fights a smile. “I'm frying your sausage too, because I know you'll get hungry if you only eat bread.”

“Eggs too~”

“Yes, yes. I'll fry the eggs where I dipped the bread in. It will be extra fluffy because of the milk.”

“Wow~” Hyejin rubs her cheek against Wheein's. “What did I do to deserve such treatment? I feel like a royal meal is being prepared for me.”

“I'm not so sure about a royal meal,” Wheein wiggles a little, using her butt to push Hyejin away and towards the general direction of the bathroom, “but it's getting late, so please get your royal ass to the bathroom and freshen up. We're leaving after breakfast.”

Hyejin groans. “Alriiiiiggghhhtt. Tch, So much for being queen.” She mumbles childishly while heading to the bathroom.

Wheein grins at the side comment. “Sorry, I meant, 'Please get your royal ass to the bathroom, _your majesty_.'”

Hyejin dramatically gasps. “The insolence. You shall now be hanged for the blatant disrespect! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I'd say hanging me means you don't get to eat the breakfast I just made.” Wheein said, turning around to show Hyejin the pile of French Toast she had just finished cooking while they talked.

Hyejin looks ready for a bite as she says, “You're pardoned. You are now once again free to make me more meals in the future.”

Wheein laughs this time, unable to continue their silly role play anymore. She lifts her leg up and pushes Hyejin away with her foot when she tries to grab a piece, all the while balancing on one foot and keeping the pan away from her best friend. “Just go, or I'll confiscate your eggs!”

Hearing Hyejin's silly giggle only makes Wheein grin wider.

She's plating the eggs when Hyejin's _Don't Give It to Me_starts playing. It's a really good song, Wheein can admit, but she does wish Loco could've made his crush on her girlfriend less obvious. Plus, Hyejin is the queen of fan service. Those stages they did where Hyejin flirted with Loco had made Wheein uncomfortable, and the only thing that kept her jealousy at bay was Hyejin's incredibly worried and guilty face when she asked Wheein's permission to act like that during promotions.

Thinking back to that time always makes Wheein feel guilty. It had been work. Hyejin shouldn't have needed to ask her permission. Wheein should've handled her jealousy better, but sweet and kind Hyegi always puts other people's feelings over her own.

“Wow, you're really going for my heart this morning, Miss Jung.”

Wheein turns her head to find Hyejin looking at her in that cutesy provocative way, making her burst out laughing. Hyejin struts over to her in response, exaggerating every step, before joining in with the song.

“_Don't come to me, don't. Don't cross the line, please._” Hyejin shakes her butt cutely, directing it at Wheein, and she has to put the pan down before she drops it in laughter. “_Don't give me alcohol, don't. I might try to make it work with you if I'm drunk._”

After making sure that there won't be any kitchen accidents, Wheein gets into her role, posing against the kitchen counter to watch Hyejin while harmonizing with her. “_Don't give me alcohol, oh baby. It'll only bring regrets. Don't give me courage, oh baby. I know it will only last today._”

Taking her cue, Wheein starts her rap, trying to channel her inner _guchahae_to make herself sound cooler. “_If you want me to be sincere, don't give me that drink. I'll say bullshit and do the devil's dance._”

Hyejin's appreciative _'Whoa~'_is enough to give Wheein a boost of confidence to continue, stepping closer to Hyejin as she raps. “_A cool breeze blows outside, but the world is still harsh. I want to keep you only at my side._”

The moment they're close to touching, Wheein spins around, walking towards the other side of Hyejin's kitchen to put some distance between them, winking as she did so. “_Women are all the same. No, women who had drinks are all the same. Saying I don't see anyone else but you is just saying I forgot everything else but you._” She smirks at Hyejin as she leans against the counter, liking the way her girlfriend is eying her like she's the sexiest person in the room.

“_So don't give me a drink, Hyejin-ah!_” Hyejin begins to approach her. “_I'm lonely enough when I'm sober._”

“_Wheein-ah!_”

Wheein can only smile brightly at Hyejin as she continues to rap, the other girl getting closer to her with every line she spits out, until Hyejin is practically pressing her back against Wheein's front. Her hands automatically goes to Hyejin's waist, unable to stop herself as she finishes, “_Let's just enjoy and toast with a cup of tea._”

Hyejin suddenly steps away from her as she sings, and Wheein follows instinctively. “_Don't give me alcohol, oh baby. It'll only bring _regrets.” Hyejin pushes her back when she's close, wagging a finger at her. “_Don't give me courage, oh baby. I know it will only last today._”

Wheein retreats to the other side of the kitchen, but her gaze kept locked on Hyejin's. It's amazing, how utterly alluring her best friend can be even with her face bared, wearing a cutesy sunflower printed pajamas and her hair wrapped in a towel. Wheein wonders how she could've been so lucky to be standing right here at this moment.

“_One shot, two shot, I don't want to empty these glasses._”

“_Don't get me feeling good anymore._”

“_One shot, two shot, I don't want to empty these glasses._”

“_Don't make eye contact like you're making a toast._”

Slowly, they get pulled towards each other like magnets, unable to stay away when they're staring at each other like that.

“_One shot, two shot, I don't want to empty these glasses._”

Wheein's gaze drops down to Hyejin's lips as she gently put her hands on her best friend's hips.

Hyejin hums her part, tapping Wheein's nose with a finger and causing Wheein to meet her eyes once more, before wrapping her arms around Wheein's neck.

When Hyejin's part comes back, Wheein immediately improvises, rapping a little softly to add a layer to Hyejin's wonderful vocals.

“_I don't care who you are. Don't make me cry. I don't care who you are._”

“_Let me get to know you without a drink. My feelings will last longer than tomorrow. Just don't give me alcohol._”

It takes Hyejin a mere second to register and adjust to the change, just as Wheein expected. They start to sway left and right, slightly off tempo, as they both continued to sing. It's the first time she's rapped this song with Hyejin, not wanting her best friend to know that she had made her own version for it. Maybe she doesn't sound as cool as Loco, but she has the dance moves to make up for it (and also years of being with Hyejin and spending time with her).

As the song starts to fade—_why would you end a song with a fade out? Seriously, this song's one fatal flaw—_Hyejin leans her head down so that their foreheads are touching, still holding each other. Wheein tilts her head upwards to boop her nose with the taller girl's and it makes Hyejin let out that cute little giggle that she's always loved.

“Careful, Jung Wheein.” Hyejin says with a smile that reaches her eyes, “If you keep doing such sweet things, I'll have keep you with me forever.”

“Didn't you already sign my adoption papers?” Hyejin has to lean away as she splutters. Wheein just giggles as she speaks. “You're not allowed to abandon me, Hyejinnie. The pet adoption contract says so.”

They just laugh together for several seconds, Hyejin clutching her stomach and trying to hold onto Wheein while she just leans against Hyejin, laughing loudly and without a care of how stupid they must look.

It takes a full minute for their laughter to die down, and Hyejin wastes no time pushing her towards the bathroom, slapping her butt at the same time. “Now go shower while I make tea! We're gonna be late if you don't move your butt.”

Wheein gasps dramatically, rubbing her back as she looked at Hyejin with a shocked face. “My butt doesn't deserve this violence!”

“You're… pfffft!” Hyejin splutters when Wheein suddenly wiggles her butt at her, with a provocative face but 100% adorable because it makes her look so much like a puppy.

Hyejin is still laughing as she chokes out, “You… shiba inu… haehaehae… you look like a puppy.”

Wheein pouts at Hyejin. “Won't Hyejinnie bathe her pet puppy then?”

“Ohmygod, just get in there!”

* * *

It's difficult to just ignore all the cameras in Hyejin's house, but after a while, Wheein has become accustomed enough that she's relaxed. Besides, the show's entire concept is to show the daily lives of celebrities. Why be different than usual?

That is her exact thought as she got out of Hyejin's bathroom after taking a shower, wearing only a sportsbra and her pajama bottoms as she towels her hair dry. She's shown more skin in concerts and music shows, but if her current appearance ends up being too revealing to be broadcast-able, then they can just cut the scene out.

It's not like a lot of things are gonna happen before she's dressed.

“Hyejin, did you move my clothes?” Wheein calls from Hyejin's crowded closet. She could swear they cleaned all these clothes up just two weeks ago. How has it reached this state of disarray in a small amount of time? “My favourite suit jacket isn't on my side of the rack.”

“I didn't move anything!” Hyejin's soft footfalls approaches. “Are you talking about—whoa.”

Wheein turns around to see what made Hyejin stop and caught her best friend staring at her stomach. She's about to scold Hyejin when she blinks, before cooly asking, “Is that the one you wore at our concert?”

Mildly impressed at Hyejin's quick thinking, Wheein answers with the same nonchalance. “No. But it's the same style.”

“You were really hot in your solo stage.” Hyejin just blurts out, and Wheein's eyes bulges out at the sudden confession. “You, wearing just your sportsbra and banging on the drums like _bam! Bam! Bam!_Ugh...” her gaze finally leaves Wheein's stomach and instead meets her eyes. “I bet so many ladies fell for you.”

Wheein almost laughs. “Not as many as when Yonsunnie ripped her shirt like_kssshhhkkk_!” She mimics what her unnie had done, and Hyejin can only nod in agreement.

“She's starting to become a muscle mania. Lately, she's been asking me to slap her stomach so I can feel how hard her abs are.”

“She did that with me too. Kinda makes me glad that Byulyi-unnie is a bit conservative.”

“Nuh-uh, last time I checked, Byulyi-unnie is reaching six-pack muscles. She needs to show off that body.” Hyejin crosses her arms, frowning as she scoffed at the thought of the older member. “I can't believe she hides all of that under her big shirts. It should be a crime to deny the fangirls of that sight.”

Wheein snorts. “She looks super handsome in a hanbok. I'm sure the fangirls like her with or without the abs… _EY!_”

Wheein jumps when Hyejin's palm suddenly made contact with her stomach. It doesn't really help, but Wheein is the queen of overreactions (besides Hyejin-nim) and the unexpected assault to her middle is definitely worthy of an overreaction.

She crumples, collapsing dramatically against the closest wall as she grips her tummy. “Hyejin...ah… et tu?”

Hyejin giggles. The heartless bitch just giggles as Wheein slowly dies from her injury…

“You know, you're flexing, right?” Hyejin points out with an amused face. “You and Yongsunnie both went top off on our concert. Are you gonna rip your shirt too so you can show off your abs?”

Wheein can't help it. She feels herself blush at Hyejin's words. “I don't have abs. It's just… parted in two sides.”

“Uh-huh, yeah. You have two. Those are abs. I have one. This is an ab.” Hyejin lifts her shirt up to show her stomach, slapping it loudly to prove her point. “Is this gonna be a Mamamoo thing? Am I gonna have to work out so we can all have muscles?”

“No!” Wheein suddenly clings to Hyejin's leg, forgetting all that happened in the past thirty seconds because of the mere idea of Hyejin slimming down. “You can't work out. You're gonna lose your curves, and I love your curves. Stay with a single ab please. Also I like that your soft.”

Hyejin slaps her at the back of the head. “Ya! Are you calling me fat?”

“I'm calling you sexy so don't get all muscly please.” Wheein pouts from her kneeling position, wrapping her arm around both of Hyejin's legs. She knows she looks cute right now, and it'll only take a few seconds for Hyejin's frown to disappear.

The girl in question just crosses her arms, trying to stay annoyed. “And I'm calling you a pervert. Where do you think you're groping me?”

Wheein blinks innocently, before squeezing Hyejin with both hands. “I like you're butt.”

Hyejin is already fighting down a smile when she pushes Wheein back, forcing her to let go. She falls back onto one of the clothes rack, pretending to get knocked out. Meanwhile, Hyejin walks over her to shuffle around clothes before taking a beige suite jacket from the side opposite of where Wheein was searching in. “Here.”

Wheein is immediately revived, gasping as she takes her clothes. “You did move it!”

“Don't be ridiculous. It probably just got misplaced when I rearranged my stuff.”

“The lies!”

“Just wear you stupid suit, Jung Wheein, so I can have my breakfast.”

Wheein stands up with a huff, pouting. Hyejin is back to frowning, but the fact that she's still staring at Wheein's _abs_just proves how much she's enjoying the show. Wheein can't help it. The attention makes her feel good, like she's wanted. She wants to prolong it a little longer. “It's too hot to wear it in here. I was just looking for it.”

Hyejin narrows her eyes at Wheein's overly innocent grin. “Then at least wear a shirt.”

Wheein puts a hand behind her head and another below her stomach before rolling her body in an attempt to be seductive. With a moan, she asks, “Are you sure?”

Wheein doesn't expect Hyejin to just suddenly lift her up on her shoulder and carry her to the bed. Wheein squeals at the movement, and they're both giggling even after Hyejin drops her unceremoniously on top of Hyejin's blanket.

They're ruining Hyejin's already made bed as they engage in a tickle fight, or more accurately, Hyejin murders her with tickles. The fact that she has no shirt whatsoever to protect her ticklish sides makes it even worse, giving her no choice but to endure the assault. Thankfully, her best friend is kind enough to stop after the third time she gasped out that she can't breathe, leaving both of them tired and panting on Hyejin's bed.

“What time is it?” Wheein quietly asks as they laid side by side.

“Around 5:30, last time I checked.” Hyejin rolls over to the side, letting herself fall onto the floor so she can easily stand up. “C'mon. We should really eat breakfast now. You know how long it is to Jeonju.”

“You're the one who attacked me first.”

“You were being cute.”

* * *

Wheein has always liked watching Hyejin eat. Just like everything else she does, Hyejin gives her all when eating, with every single part of her body showing just how much she likes her food. It had probably been the reason why Wheein started eating a lot in high school. Middle school had been a difficult time for her, hence the lack of appetite, but with Hyejin making her life generally happier and the sheer joy she expresses whenever she eats, Hyejin's love for food naturally rubbed off on Wheein after eating together so many times.

This, of course, sucks when Wheein goes on a diet.

“Are you sure you don't want a bite?” Hyejin asks worriedly, and it would've been a bit more convincing if her cheeks aren't puffed up with food. “You made them really good.”

Wheein can't help but smile as she held onto her cup of herbal tea. “I'm okay. I'm getting full just by watching you eat.”

“You're gonna get hungry later.”

“And your mom is probably preparing a feast right now, so I'll have a chance to stuff my face later.” Hyejin lets out a sad hum as she nods, putting another piece of sausage in her mouth. Wheein giggles. “You look like a blowfish right now.”

Hyejin pouts with a full mouth. “It's not my fault you made the best french toast I've ever tasted in my life.”

“You're exaggerating. Try it with the honey your dad sent you. It should taste better.”

Hyejin swallows her food with some tea before doing as Wheein says. She put a little more than Wheein would have, but that Acacia honey is just really good so she doesn't say anything. She watches as Hyejin finally takes a bite, her face lighting up the moment she tastes it.

“Is it good?” Wheein asks.

Hyejin just continues to chew for a few more seconds, and when her mouth is empty enough to talk, she takes Wheein's hand and says, “Marry me, Wheein-ah.”

Wheein bursts out giggling, unable to deny that her heart actually fluttered when Hyejin said that, and not for the first time too. “Where's my ring then?”

Hyejin replies without missing a beat. “It's being made right now.”

“You mean you hired someone to make a personalised ring for me?”

“Of course. You'd think I'd just buy a pre-made ring to propose?”

“How much is it?”

“...very expensive.”

“I'm not accepting it if it's not at least twice as expensive as the one Byulyi-unnie gave us.”

Hyejin scrunches up her nose in response. “Just you wait, Jung Wheein. I'm going to marry you so hard with a 10 million won ring.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Hyejin-ah.” Hyejin shoves an entire piece of honey drenched bread in her mouth. “Ugh. Damn you and you're muhkbang.” Wheein scoots closer to Hyejin, and without a word being spoken between them, Hyejin brings her mouth closer to Wheein's nose and lightly blows on it.

After a few seconds, Hyejin stops. “You good?”

The combined smell of honey, egg, bread, milk, and something distinctly Hyejin alleviates the growling of her stomach slightly. “Yeah. Thanks. Now let's hurry up a little. We'll miss our train if we don't leave soon.”

Hyejin nods, says “Roger” solemnly before shoving the rest of her food into her mouth.

* * *

Going around the city with a camera tailing them isn't new to Wheein, but to have the effect of having a _'day off'_would require her to completely ignore the fact that she's being filmed. It's a difficult instinct to turn off, having to put up a celebrity persona instead of just her own, but Hyejin does a good job of distracting her, pulling her into their random shenanigans to keep her mind off of the cameras.

This, Wheein thinks, is the reason why people fell for Hyejin so fast. Sometimes, she wonders how she can even stand beside this amazing human.

“Wheein-ah~” she snaps out of her thoughts when a piece of peppero touched her bottom lip, Hyejin holding the other end. “You were staring for a while. Do you want one?”

It's hard not to smile when Hyejin acts like this, so Wheein doesn't fight it. “No. Just thinking.”

“Are you sure?” Hyejin waves the stick around and Wheein playfully follows with her head. Hyejin laughs. “We can share. You must be hungry.”

She's not wrong. Wheein can feel the familiar pain of emptiness in her stomach, but… “I'm fine. I can wait for your mom's food.”

“Even if I feed you like this?” She puts the end without the chocolate between her teeth and sticks out the rest to Wheein.

Wheein giggles at Hyejin's wiggling eyebrows. “What's up with you, doing that all of a sudden?”

Hyejin takes the pepero from her mouth before speaking, “Because~ I haven't gotten my Wheein time for two weeks and I badly need to recharge. I'm gonna be sticking to you like glue the whole day.”

“We had a schedule just yesterday.”

“And I had to share with the unnies, so that doesn't count.” She then proceeds to wrap her arms around Wheein like a koala, her leg coming up to give the shorter girl a full body hug.

“Aaauugghh!” Wheein lets out a whiny sound, but deep inside, she enjoys the closeness. “Hyegi the baby koala is back.”

“Yes, I'm Hyegi Koala today. Now cuddle me.”

Wheein whines but embraces Hyejin back either way. In their weird position, she can easily spot people taking notice of them, some obviously realizing who they are despite the lack of heavy make up. A few years ago, Hyejin would've been unrecognizable with light make up, but since appearing on the show, the general public has fallen in love with her cute and innocent bare face. Hyejin pretends to hate it sometimes, especially when they see that water park advertisement with her signature green striped shirt, but Wheein knows that Hyejin is more relieved than anything.

Their first year as Mamamoo had been the hardest for Hyejin, with so many people, even self-proclaimed fans at the time, disapproving of Hyejin's individuality and appearance. Wheein still gets mad when she remembers, but Hyejin had been heartbroken when she found out that there are people who wanted her to quit the group just because she's not _'pretty'_.

It took some time, but after being unashamedly herself for all these years, Hwasa, her Hyejin, has finally succeeded in defining her own standards and is now loved by most for the very things that people used to hate about her.

_'She's so amazing,'_Wheein thinks, not for the first time, _'How could I ever deserve her?'_

“You're spacing out, Wheein,” Hyejin takes her attention again, a hand lightly turning her head to face Hyejin. “Are you sure you're okay? You've been like that since we woke up.”

Wheein blinks a few times to refocus. “Hm? Ah, yeah, I'm okay.”

The light scrunching of Hyejin's eyebrows shows she doesn't buy it. “Then what were you thinking about?”

Wheein pauses, thinking just what she should say that wouldn't make Hyejin or her fans worry about her. It's not the time nor the place for another one of Wheein's self-depreciating remarks.

“I was thinking of you,” Wheein replies as greasily as she could, playfully tapping her finger against Hyejin's nose. “And also how cute of a koala you are.”

“Don't lie.” Hyejin says with a pout.

Wheein smiles at Hyejin's cuteness, unable to stop herself from feeling touched because of the concern. She brings her mouth near Hyejin's ear and whispers, “Later, okay?”

Thankfully, Hyejin lets it go, and they only have to wait a few more minutes until the train arrives.

They are mostly left alone in the train with a camera mounted on the seat in front of them and another at an angle by the window. Wheein also successfully secures the window seat with a well placed puppy eyes. The knowledge that they'll be filmed during their day off had stressed Wheein the night before, preventing her from falling asleep right away even with Hyejin beside her. Add that to the very early morning they had, and Wheein gets a total of three hours of sleep. Her backup plan is to just stay unconscious the whole train ride to catch up on her much needed rest while Hyejin stays awake to entertain the camera.

At least, that's what Wheein wanted.

“But Wheeinie~ I can't sleep if you fall asleep before me.” Hyejin whines, her face scrunching up to a mixture of a pout and a frown.

“And I can't sleep if _you_fall asleep before me,” Wheein replies in a similar whiny tone.

“Pleeeaaase. Put me to sleep this time. When we go back, you can sleep all you want, and I won't even complain.”

“You always fall asleep on our way back to Seoul.”

“This time I won't.”

“You got more sleep than I did!”

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaassseee?”

“Augh!” Wheein frowns, but lets Hyejin lean against her shoulder anyway. They've always been like this. Hyejin would act like a baby, and Wheein would do anything she asks while pretending she hates it. The worst part is that Wheein knows that Hyejin knows that she secretly likes spoiling Hyejin from time to time.

“Your shoulder is so bony now.” Hyejin grumbles, not lifting her head from the said bony shoulder. “You've lost a lot of your charms since losing weight. I want the cute and soft Wheein back.”

Wheein settles comfortably in her seat, careful not to jostle Hyejin too much. “I hate being called cute, so I'll keep dieting.”

“But my flour dough~~”

Wheein suddenly starts singing. “_Never, never, never, no!_”

“Ah! Answer… MAMAMOO's Emotion.”

“Ding dong deng!”

They pass the time playing games until Hyejin becomes too tired to keep awake, her head nestled against Wheein's shoulder. It gives Wheein time for her mind to wander. Without Hyejin as a distraction, she can feel the camera lenses burning against her. She knows she should be used to it by now, but it's rare for just the two of them to have a schedule together. Usually, she fades into the background with Yongsunnie's leader talking skills, Byulyi-unnie's charm and friendly mannerisms, and of course, Hyejin's fierce and fatal impact. It's a feeling that she doesn't like, even years after debut, but it is something she's become accustomed to. She's not meant to shine, she's meant to make others shine.

But now, without Hyejin to keep the cameras entertained, there's a certain pressure for Wheein to at least do _something_.

“Maybe they'll cut it out too.” She murmurs to herself, recalling the time she filmed _Secret Unnie_. Her parts with Hyoyeon had been incredibly dull and awkward, and it's difficult not to blame herself for that. If only she'd been less shy, then maybe they would've been more entertaining. People love the energetic puppy Wheein, not the shy and quiet one.

Byulyi-unnie would say that that's okay, that's who she is and she shouldn't have to change that. But Yongsun-unnie would tell her she just has to try harder, that she can be friendly and outgoing if she just exerted enough effort.

Hyejin, on the other hand, would tell her she doesn't need to change but if she really wants to, then she'll help her, just like all the other times.

Wheein lets out a sigh. It's not like she can do anything about it now. It's been half an hour since Hyejin fell asleep and left her with the camera. That's 30 minutes of useless footage because Wheein can't even entertain herself in an entertaining way.

“Hnnnggg, stop thinking so loud.” Hyejin groans from Wheein's shoulder.

Wheein glances at the girl beside her. “I thought you were sleeping.”

Hyejin snuggles closer, hugging Wheein's entire arm. “You were thinking bad things again.”

Wheein almost smiles at how cute Hyejin is, but her words made Wheein feel a little guilty. “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.”

Hyejin groans again, but this time, she shifts so that she's facing Wheein, their faces incredibly close. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it's not something you can just stop, and I just wanted to help you before it got worse.”

Wheein lightly bumps her forehead with Hyejin's. “I still woke you up though.”

“Then make it up to me,” Hyejin leans higher and presses her lips to Wheein's cheek. “Sing me something.”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything. As long as it's you.”

Wheein can only reply with a soft 'okay' before coaxing Hyejin to make herself comfortable again. It takes her a moment to decide, before letting out a soft “_Lay your head~ on my pillow._”

She's never really tried a ballad version of this song. The acoustic version is already very chill compared to the original, but not nearly soft enough to be a lullaby.

“_Lay it down, lay it down, lay it down, oh, lay it down._” She sings in a much slower and softer voice, hoping it's soothing enough for Hyejin. “_Lay your head~ on my pillow._”

Hyejin falls asleep for real like that, with Wheein singing softly in her ears and a thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Wheein may have also pressed a kiss on top of her head, but Hyejin is too far into dreamland to feel that.


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've always known that no matter what happens, it'll be the two of them together in the end.

**II. Muse**

Hyejin's bouncing happily as they got off the train while Wheein just crankily lets herself get dragged. The sun is high enough that she finds it too bright to see without sunglasses, but she's an idiot who left hers at home so all she can do is squint and try to glare at everything. Thankfully, Hyejin brings her hand up to shield Wheein's eyes without her asking, and they exit the station like that.

After two minutes of waiting, Wheein is about to complain when Hyejin starts tugging at her again. She opens her eyes a little to see the black Volvo stopped just a few meters from them.

“Dad~”

“Did you two wait long?”

Seeing Hyejin's dad after so long brings a small smile to her face. She's still annoyed and hungry, but it's been months since she last saw him so it was really nice of him to pick them up at the station like that.

After being pushed into the backseat and Hyejin sitting comfortably beside her father, they immediately set out towards home. But Wheein, with her stomach growling, instantly starts sniffing.

“Wait.” Wheein sniffs twice, and Hyejin turns to her with a _'what the fuck are you doing now?'_ face. “I know this. Smell. Smell.” _Sniff. Sniff._ She closes in on the black plastic beside her. “Food! Food!”

Hyejin, with her excitement of hearing that there's food, almost turns her body all the way back just so she can look at the possible food.

Hyejin's dad lets out a laugh. “I bought those Chinese pancakes that you two really like. You should eat if you're hungry.”

He hasn't even finished speaking when Wheein grabs the bag and unwraps it, revealing the pancakes and making Wheein yelp in excitement.

Hyejin gasps loudly. “Give me some too!”

Wheein ignores her as she stuffs an entire piece in her mouth, moaning as loudly as she can because of the taste. She can feel her crankiness evaporate with each chew, and she finally smiles fully for the first time since going off the train.

“Wheeinnie~” Hyejin reaches for her shoulder, and Wheein shakes it off, before taking another piece into her mouth. “That's not fair. I want some too!”

With bulging cheeks, Wheein replies haughtily, “No. This is mine.”

“Ya!”

“Oy, Hyejin. Sit properly.” Her father scolds.

Hyejin is on her knees on the seat, trying to reach for the bag as Wheein stretches herself in the most awkward positions just to prevent Hyejin from getting it. It's surprising that the seatbelt is still somehow intact around Hyejin with her current position. They continue to make a fuss, the two of them reaching decibels that really shouldn't be reached in an enclosed space. It's chaotic, and something that Hyejin's dad is completely used to.

They eventually settle down when Hyejin manages to steal a piece by grabbing the back of Wheein's collar to pull her closer. Wheein almost falls off the seat, but what's a tiny incident if it means getting food?

Wheein pouts for the rest of the ride after that.

–

Aside from Uncle Yeob's new car, what the press never got wind of is the fact that Hyejin bought her parents a house. It's not that big (her parents refused to let Hyejin spend more than necessary), but with all three Ahn sisters living on their own independently, Hyejin's parents didn't see a reason to get a bigger place. Hyejin managed to convince them to get one with three bedrooms at least, for when the family gets together, but in return, they had insisted to pay a part of the initial payment and the remaining instalments left.

(Hyejin didn't tell them she had already paid for most of the cost.)

Despite the complete change of address from when they were in middle school, Wheein can still feel the nostalgia of coming home to the Ahn household. Hyejin's sisters have come to greet them during their rare visits to Jeonju, both with their partners in tow, and Wheein could immediately smell the heavenly scent of Hyejin's mom's cooking.

Really, it's no wonder Hyejin loves to eat when she has a mother who cooks her such delicious food. It's how Wheein also came to love food, and the privilege to taste Auntie's dishes is one of the biggest advantages of having known Hyejin for more than ten years.

As if planned, Wheein and Hyejin barely offer the two older sisters and their partners a greeting before heading straight to the kitchen where Hyejin's mom is cooking.

“I smell gogiguk.” Hyejin says, stopping just a step behind her mom with Wheein beside her. “And are those japchae veggies?”

“Eels. How did you miss the eels, Hyejin.” Wheein adds.

Auntie just laughs. “It's nice to see the two of you haven't changed. Now give me a hug.” Hyejin wastes no time embracing her mom, and looking absolutely blissful in her arms. Wheein waits for her turn, but both mother and daughter just pulls her in when she didn't move, bringing her into a group hug.

“Now,” Auntie says, letting both of them go, “Hyejin, why don't you be a darling and set up the table so we can eat soon. Wheein can help me finish up here.”

“Oooor I can help you finish up while Wheeinie sets up the table.” Hyejin suggests.

“As much as I'd love your company, sweetie, I want to actually serve something on the table. You know how much I love it when you eat my food, but we have people to feed today.”

Hyejin pouts like the big baby she is and Wheein just laughs childishly at her best friend, making a show of giggling dramatically all the while pointing a finger at her. It makes Hyejin pout more, smacking Wheein on the shoulder before stomping towards where the rest of the family is.

As far as food preparations go, Auntie is pretty much finished. All Wheein has to do is put everything that's cooked into bowls and plates before setting them onto the table.

Wheein is scooping rice into separate bowls when Auntie asks her, “So how have you been, Wheein-ah?”

It's a question that Wheein has never known how to answer, but she puts a smile and says “I've been fine, Auntie. Just busy.”

“Have you been getting enough rest?” Auntie asks, worry obvious in her tone. “Are you eating enough? Hyejin mentioned last time that you were on a diet, even with your hectic schedule.”

“I'm not starving myself, Auntie, don't worry.” Wheein sets the bowls aside for a moment, fully focusing on the older woman to reassure her. “When I fast, it's signed off by my doctor, and I always make sure to have a full meal whenever we perform. I swear I'm dieting in a healthy way.”

Auntie smiles in understanding. “Alright, I believe you. Hyejin just seems very worried about you these days.” Wheein's face falls. “I'm sure she's just afraid that you might get sick again. She usually mentions you whenever she calls, but lately, she's been talking about you a lot.”

“I guess that's why she's more pushy about making me eat lately.” Wheein scratches her philtrum as she stares at the floor. “She usually just lets me be whenever I go on my regular fasts, but now she's being more insistent that I eat more. I should've realized how much it scared her to see me in that state.”

She vaguely remembers how one moment, she was walking with Byulyi-unnie's arm around her at the airport, and the next, she was lying on the airport benches with Hyejin hovering above her with teary eyes.

She was confined in the hospital for a few days after that while her members went to LA to perform. It sucked, but the worst part had been Hyejin looking absolutely heartbroken while they video called each other. The unnies had offered to let her sleep with them in their room, but after the first night, Hyejin just decided to call Wheein at night while eating together (Hyejin having a late dinner while Wheein eats her lunch). It's not the first time they've been continents apart, but it's the first time it happened unplanned. They had their schedules planned out, which restaurants to visit and which shops to buy from, and it was difficult for Hyejin to just go without Wheein.

It took a lot of convincing from Wheein before Hyejin agreed to go, and even then, Wheein could feel that Hyejin was forcing quite a bit of her excitement, just so Wheein wouldn't feel guilty about getting sick.

They had quite a long talk about it once they got back to Korea, cuddled in Wheein's bed and softly murmuring to each other. Hyejin held her the entire night, and Wheein vowed to a sleeping Hyejin that she'd never let it happen again.

“I'm sorry for making you worry.” Wheein says, keeping her head down, “I promise it won't happen again.”

Auntie shakes her head. “Don't do it for us. Be healthy for yourself.” Still quite ashamed, Wheein nods without making eye contact with Hyejin's mother. That is until she lifted Wheein's chin with her finger. “Now how about you finish plating those rice and some of the side dishes? This broth should be almost done. You'll eat my food, right, Wheein-ah?”

Wheein smiles, grateful of her concerned words. “Of course. No way would I pass up The Great Mama Ahn's amazing cooking skills.”

Auntie pinches her nose adoringly. “You flatter me. Now go on so we can all eat.”

–

Lunch was a lively affair. With eight people seated around a table for six, there was definitely almost no room for lulls in conversations. Hyejin's parents are especially chatty, asking their daughters and respective partners about anything that comes up. But of course, true to Hyejin fashion, she just let Wheein answer everything, too busy devouring her mom's food to care about conversations.

Once lunch is over and after changing to a more appropriate set of clothes (couple sweatshirts for 2 Young Girls's joyful return to their hometown), they immediately head to the place they've been planning to visit since their tenth anniversary the year before.

“Woah,” Wheein can't help but look around as they walked into their old middle school's premises. “So much has changed since we graduated.”

“This isn't right.” Hyejin says, completely aghast. “They tore down an entire building!”

While Wheein completely agrees, she can't help but laugh at how offended Hyejin sounded. “At least our building is still here. C'mon! We haven't come back here since we graduated.”

They'd gotten permission from the school to film, but as far as the school staff is concerned, it's just a normal weekend. They passed by a few of their old teachers and promptly greeted them, but none seem keen to be shown on TV so they just head towards their destination.

“They added an extra row at the back,” Wheein notes as they enter the classroom where they first met. Hyejin replies with a short _'Ah really?'_ as they walk on opposite sides. “Remember how you'd always make me pair up with you even though we're sat really far apart.”

“That's because you've always been short, so you're always seated at the front of the class.”

“YA.”

Hyejin giggles at her own joke. “But really, you were my first friend. Elementary school wasn't great for me, and I'm not good at making friends. I was just so happy you willingly became mine.”

Wheein smiles a little. “There's so many people who wanted to be your friend because you were so funny and interesting, but instead you chose quiet old me. Then you're craziness made me a noisy student too.”

Hyejin shoots her an offended look from across the room. “That was all you! You keep making those funny jokes, how could I not laugh?”

“You know I've never been called a noisy kid before I met you? Even when I was with my friends, I'm the quiet one that mostly listens.”

“Ah, that's right,” Hyejin agrees, “You also never cut classes or got into any trouble before meeting me. The perfect student...” Wheein hears a tinge of sadness in Hyejin's voice, and she sees the girl force a smile. “I was kind of a bad influence, wasn't I? I'm surprised your grandma allowed us to be friends.”

“It's because you make me happy.” Wheein replies easily. She takes a couple of steps towards the center of the room, and Hyejin meets her halfway. “I've always been a goofy kid, and grandma knew this. But when my parents divorced and Mom had to leave me with her…” she takes Hyejin's hands, somehow finding strength to continue with her story just from the mere touch. “You know how mad I was at my mom that time. I wanted her to take me back so bad that I told myself I won't make close friends at school so I can leave easily. It took me a few years to realize that I'm stuck here, and when I did, I was the quiet pefect kid that most my classmates know.”

Hyejin squeezes her hands, and Wheein smiles at the gesture. “Being with you gave me the courage to be myself again. You were so weird that it made feel like I can be weird too. You even helped realize my dreams. Grandma saw that even before I did, and I'm glad she loved you like her own granddaughter too.”

“You know, you make my life better too?” Hyejin says, leaning down to touch their foreheads for a second before smiling widely. “And not just because you were my first friend, but because of a lot of things too? Remember kimchi guy?”

Wheein frowns. “You mean that boy that spilled kimchi on you?”

Hyejin nods as she makes a face. “He's been bullying me since before middle school, you know? But when we became classmates, he had the biggest crush on you, so when we became friends, he stopped bothering me.”

“Pretty sure hitting his face with a ruler made him stop.”

“Yeah, okay, that too.” They both giggle at the memory. “That was the first time you got into serious trouble. I remember crying not because my uniform smelled like kimchi the whole day, but because I thought my only friend in school would get expelled.”

Wheein lets out a laugh. “You were such a drama queen even then.”

“Please. You loved that I was super clingy to you after that.” Hyejin pokes her nose, and Wheein cutely grunts at it. “You love cuddles. You've been exposed, Jung Wheein.”

Wheein makes a show of rolling her eyes so hard, only the white part is visible.

Hyejin lets out that cute Hyejin laugh. “But seriously, I can't count how many times you've protected me from bullies. You literally made my life better, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

For a moment, Wheein thinks about kissing her, but there are people and cameras, and while she shortly forgot about them when they got a little sappy, Wheein isn't willing to show the world just how much they can love each other.

So instead, Wheein replies, “Just treat me to ice cream later and we're even.”

They stay just a little longer, sitting in their old seats and reenacting the moment they met. Of course, Hyejin just had to make it sexier this time, and Wheein just laughs.

But a quiet part of her wishes she could still protect Hyejin from bullies the way she used to when they were kids.

–

They get ice cream from a fairly new local shop. Hyejin buys them a scoop each, Wheein picking the intriguing peach and mango flavour, while Hyejin picked the much more simple banana. They share like they always do, Hyejin eating more of both their ice creams, but Wheein doesn't mind. Wheein has always loved watching Hyejin eat, way before she was named the mukbang queen.

It's one of the things the she knows she has over the rest of the world.

“Mm! Let's sit there!” Hyejin, with the ice scream spoon between her lips, tells her as she pulls Wheein to a bench.

Wheein lets herself get pulled along. Maybe it's because they haven't spent an entire day together in their hometown in such a long time, but the nostalgia is hitting her everywhere she looked. She remembers sitting on this very same bench Hyejin pulled them to, eating cheap ice cream and joking around about buying an entire ice cream store once they were rich and famous singers so they can eat ice cream until they puke.

(Though if Wheein is completely honest, even she, the one with the least solo activities in their group, can afford a franchise of a popular ice cream store.)

Wheein can't help but smile as Hyejin finishes off both their ice cream. It's amusing how some things just never change.

“When was the last time we did this?” Hyejin asks as she puts the trash in a bag. “Just spend an entire day together, talking about anything and everything?”

Wheein hums. “If you count the days when we just stay at your place the entire day lazing around, we did it two weeks ago.”

Hyejin obviously doesn't expect that answer. “Oh really?”

She laughs at Hyejin's expression. “You're trying to be nostalgic, aren't you?”

“Yes, now humour me and say something cuter.”

“Ya. Stop faking our friendship just so you can make it more dramatic.”

“But our friendship _is_ dramatic. Meeting in middle school and becoming best friends who achieved their dreams together, debuting in the same group—that's a drama worthy plot!”

“Yeah, but knowing dramas today, there'll be a guy we'll both fall in love with and our friendship will be ruined.”

“Ew.”

Wheein bursts out laughing when she sees Hyejin's disgusted face.

Once Wheein gets herself under control, Hyejin continues, “As if I'll ever think a guy is more important than you.”

Wheein quiets down, meeting Hyejin's gaze. That was such a loaded statement between them, and if their lives had been a drama, then there'd be a flashback right at this moment.

But this is real life, and Wheein is thankful none of the members have ever gotten a real dating scandal, else the whole drama with TWIT guy would've been a huge mess. She's only thankful that as much freedom as their agency gives them with dating, they still put enough safety measures to protect their privacy.

“Wheein?” She snaps out of her thoughts at Hyejin's voice. “You spaced out a little there.”

“Y-yeah...” She looks away, facing in front but firmly taking Hyejin's hand in hers. Hyejin will ask later, but they both know it's not the time nor the place. She pecks the back of Hyejin's hand. “Wheeinie is Hyejinie's most favourite person in the world!”

Hyejin's nose crinkles as she smiles before letting go of Wheein's hand in favour of putting her arms around the other girl and peppering Wheein with kisses. As usual, Wheein pretends to hate it and Hyejin doesn't stop showering her with affection.

They calm down after a while, choosing to relax despite the amount of cameras still filming them. Wheein thinks it's the perfect time for them to wind down and recharge. Their time together isn't always as playful and chaotic as what fans would usually. Of course, they try to be more playful in the presence of fans, and MMMTV will always choose to show their more insane moments. But moments like these, just the two of them quietly sitting together while keeping each other close, these are the moments that Wheein finds the most precious. She never thought just being with someone could give her so much joy.

“Remember when we were trainees, and we were having a really hard time?” Hyejin mumbles, her head still nestled on Wheein's shoulder. “We went to Han river and watched the sunset.”

She's trying to be nostalgic again, Wheein silently notes, but this time, she doesn't mind. “We used to go to Han river a lot back then.”

“That's because everyday was hard.” Hyejin says plainly, and they both laugh. “But remember? One time, I asked you, what would you do if I died?”

“Aaaagghh!” Wheein immediately wiggles out of Hyejin's hold, completely unapologetic that she left Hyejin without a headrest. “What is wrong with you? I told you not to ask me that kind of stuff!”

Hyejin pouts, bit her eyes are smiling. “Awwww… but you gave me the most romantic response.”

Wheein presses her palms against her ears. “Stooooppp!”

“You told me, 'How would I live without you?'”

Wheein takes that as a cue to start singing. “_How do I live without you_?”

As expected of her bestfriend, Hyejin effortlessly harmonizes with her. “_I want to know_.”

“How do I ever, ever surviiIIIIVVVEE?”

Their shenanigans make them crack up again, but when they quiet down, Hyejin continues. “You know, I think that was the moment I knew, with absolute certainty, that we'll be together forever.” Hyejin confesses, turning her head to look at Wheein. “No matter what happens, I'd have you.”

Wheein only stares back, seeing the sincerity in Hyejin's eyes whenever she admits things like these to her never fails to surprise Wheein. It's not that she doesn't believe Hyejin. It's just...

“Can I say something sappy?” Wheein asks.

Hyejin's eyebrow quirks up. “I think it's a little too late to ask.”

Wheein laughs at this, but continues anyway. “I just want to say I knew it before then.” She looks away as she admits it, too much of a coward to watch Hyejin react to her confession. “Even when we were still kids, and we'd only known each other for a short time, I already knew it was gonna be us two until the end.” She finally looks back at Hyejin. “Therewasn't a single future I imagined without you.”

Hyejin's face shows no reaction besides surprise, that is, until tears started welling up in her eyes.

Wheein can only watch her friend in surprise. “Ya… why are you crying so suddenly?”

Hyejin sniffles. “I'm not crying.”

“Ah, really this baby.” Wheein gives her a handkerchief, which Hyejin takes to dab her eyes. She's a little worried, so she tries to lighten the mood by jokingly asking, “You're hopeless. What would you do if _I_ died?”

Hyejin's gaze snaps back to her before saying seriously. “How would I live without you?” And as if a switch had been flipped, Hyejin begins to really cry loudly.

“YA. Stop crying! Oh my god, I'm sorry.” She panics in front of the crying baby for a whole second before bringingHyejin into her arms, letting the younger girl cry on the crook of her neck. Hyejin hugs back. “There, there, my Hyegi. My soft baby. I won't joke about that anymore, okay? I'm here. I'm right here.” She tells her as she rubs comforting circles on Hyejin's back.

She lets Hyejin cry for a while, even letting the girl leave a huge tear stain on her sweatshirt. Once her tears finally subside, they end up cuddled once again on the bench.

“Hey, Wheein?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Wheein immediately shakes Hyejin off for the second time. “AHH. I thought we were done with the sappy talk.”

Hyejin laughs, but puts her arms around Wheein, not letting her escape. “Nope. Now I'm in a super sappy mood because of you. I love you, Wheeinie~”

Wheein angles her face away when Hyejin starts to make kissy noises. “Stop it. You're suffocating me.”

“I love you~ don't you love me too?”

“Don't make me say it! It's too greasy!”

Wheein groans when Hyejin successfully lands a kiss on her cheek.

Once again, she pretends she doesn't like it.

Of course, Hyejin knows she loves it.

–

“Another day, another successful filming.” Hyejin says once they're far enough from the filming crew.

They'd already wrapped up their solo interviews which took no longer than an hour each. The sun is nearly setting, and the sky is painted with a darkening orange hue. Wheein glances at Hyejin who stretches her arms towards the sky. She stops for a few seconds, quickly taking her phone out before snapping a picture. Hyejin's silhouette is a sight to behold, her curves still prominent despite her baggy clothes. Or maybe Wheein is just biased because Hyejin has always been the most beautiful girl to her. She'll paint the photo later when she gets home, she thinks, and add it to her ever growing collection of Hyejin artworks.

“What are you looking at?” Hyejin playfully asks.

Hyejin has stopped a few meters in front of Wheein, and she jogs a little to catch up. She pockets her phone as she takes Hyejin's hand, smiling as she says, “Nothing. Just saving another memory.”

“Ohhhhh,” Hyejin nudges her teasingly. “Are you gonna draw me again?”

Wheein rolls her eyes, refusing to admit the fact that Hyejin pretty much hit it on the nail. “In your dreams.”

“In my dreams, you already made a nude painting of me.”

“Eughhhh! Why are you obsessed with me painting you naked?”

“But it's so romantic!” Hyejin cutely tugs at her arm, and Wheein has to fight a smile. “Remember in Titanic, where Jack painted Rose? She was his… what was it? His moose?”

Wheein laughs. “His muse you mean?”

“Yeah!” Hyejin smiles brightly, and Wheein can't help but be infected. “I want to be your muse too.”

“You already are though.” Wheein grins when Hyejin abruptly stops. She bites her lip as she sees how cute Hyejin's surprised expression is. “You're my muse.”

“Ya, Jung Wheein.” Hyejin puts a hand on her heart. “That really made my heart skip a beat. Have you been learning from Byulyi-unnie on how to be greasy?”

“Okay, rude. I'm not nearly as gross as the Grease Master.”

“That was a pick up line, right there. Who else would you learn it from?”

“If you don't stop comparing me to Byulyi-unnie, I'll never paint you nude.”

Hyejin gasps very dramatically. “Wait. You're actually planning on doing it?”

Wheein smiles as she shrugs. “Who knows? I did tell you to wait a few decades.” She smugly walks faster, their arms rising as the distance between them increases.

“I guess I'll just have to stay by your side until then.” Wheein hears Hyejin say softly.

Hyejin trails a little bit behind her, and when Wheein looks at her, all she can see is the adoration and love as Hyejin smiles at her.

It's not the first time Hyejin has looked at her that way, but Wheein will never get used to it. She blushed the first time Hyejin gave her that look back when they were still just best friends in high school, and Wheein blushes now that they've reached their dreams together and being in a romantic relationship for almost two years.

She averts her gaze, feeling shy at the sudden affection from Hyejin, and continues to walk with Hyejin trailing behind her, their hands still intertwined.

They walk along the path, the golden hour giving the river an almost heavenly glow, when Hyejin says, “Marry me, Jung Wheein.”

Wheein lets out a soft laugh. “I told you to get me a ring first.”

“I did.”

She stops at her tracks.

Hyejin squeezes her hand lightly.

Wheein doesn't move for a few seconds, waiting for Hyejin to inevitably say something impossibly corny to confirm that she's merely joking. But when Wheein counts to five and none came, she hesitantly turns around to face Hyejin.

She's holding a ring, pinched between her thumb and forefinger. It's simple with a tiny flower shaped design and a tiny gem in the middle. Wheein doesn't know a lot about rocks, but knowing Hyejin, there's no way that tiny piece doesn't worth a fortune.

She doesn't even realize her mouth was open until Hyejin lets go of her hand to gently push her chin up to close it. There's a slight smirk on Hyejin's lips, but Wheein can easily tell that despite her bravado, Hyejin is nervous. She can tell from the way Hyejin can't seem to meet her eyes and how the corner of her lips aren't lifted high enough to be smug.

“Is it really so surprising to you that I'm proposing right now after doing it so many times?” Hyejin asks in that constricted voice that lets Wheein know that she's forcing a playful tone.

In the back of her mind, Wheein knows she should answer, but…

The ring looks so simple, yet Wheein could tell that it's a magnolia that decorates it.

“You really...” Wheein chokes up a little, and she has to clear her throat to continue, “You actually got a ring made?”

“I did. I wanted to help make the ring too, like Byulyi-unnie did, but when I tried, I did such a poor job at it that I just let them.” Hyejin angles it a little, showing Wheein the flower on top. “I picked the design though. The magnolia was something I couldn't leave out.”

“That must've cost a fortune.”

Hyejin shrugs, her gaze falling down to avoid eye contact. “It's worth it. It's for you after all.”

There's a hundred words that Wheein thinks of saying—how beautiful it is, how much she loves Hyejin's surprise and Hyejin herself—but none of them comes out. For the first time with Hyejin, she truly doesn't know what to say.

Hyejin starts to bite her lip, and Wheein can see the sadness and disappointment sag her shoulders. “You know, you don't have to say yes. Just because we've known each other for more than a decade doesn't mean I'm entitled to your...” Hyejin's eyes nervously meet Wheein for a moment, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Wheein's face. “W-why are—Wheein, you're crying.”

Hyejin is about to hug her when Wheein puts a hand up to stop her. She dabs the end of her sleeves onto the corner of her eyes, but the tears don't stop. It's entirely frustrating, but at least she's wearing her waterproof eye make up that day, so she doesn't have to worry ruining it.

Wheein takes a few deep breaths before she starts speaking, meeting Hyejin's eyes who looked way too worried about Wheein. “You know how it is in this country, right? We could never properly marry here.”

Wheein is delaying, and she knows Hyejin knows this, yet Hyejin lets her, and shrugs. “Then we'll go somewhere else. I'm sure our families will enjoy the vacation.”

“You told them?”

“I asked your mom. She told me to make you happy. My dad said he's more surprised it hasn't happened sooner.”

Wheein can't help but smile briefly at that. “We haven't even announced that we're dating. If people found out, many will hate us.”

“A lot of people already do. That's the least of my worries really.”

Wheein bites her lip. “Will our agency even let us do this? Dating is one thing, but getting married...”

“I actually asked Dohoon-oppa about it. He's scared like you with how people might react, but he said he'll support us if we do.”

“And the unnies?”

“Byulyi-unnie called dibs as your bestwoman. Yong-unnie said she'll be the wedding singer. Sujeong-unnie probably already picked a dress.”

Wheein sniffs, her nose starting to run from her continuous crying. “How about Ggomo? You'll have to live with him.”

“Ehh, my allergies aren't that bad.”

“You know you're marrying _me_, right?” Hyejin frowns a little at Wheein's words. “I'm… god, seriously...”

“Wheein?”

All the worries and insecurities that are normally quiet when she's with Hyejin comes to her at full force, leaving her crippled in fear. How does she tell Hyejin that she loves her but Wheein doesn't deserve her? That she'd give up the whole world to see Hyejin smile, but she's not sure if she's capable of making her happy? That all she wants in life is to be beside Hyejin, but she's afraid that she'd only hold Hyejin back from achieving all of her dreams?

How does she tell her that she want to say yes, but she's afraid Hyejin will regret it later?

“I'm just me, Hyejin.” Wheein says, unable to meet Hyejin's eyes. “There's nothing special about me. I was a shitty grandkid and an even shittier daughter that my dad didn't even stick around for me. How can you be so sure that you want me?”

Hyejin envelopes her in a hug, her arms wrapping around Wheein's head as she buries her face in Wheein's neck. Wheein's hands instinctively rises to Hyejin's stomach, gripping her waist and pulling her closer.

“Of course I want you.” Hyejin whispers to her ear. “I've wanted you for more than ten years. I know I'll always want you.”

“How do you know?”

Hyejin pushes them apart, but only far enough so they can touch their foreheads together. They stay like that for a while, and Hyejin doesn't need to speak for Wheein to know that Hyejin is reassuring her, letting her feel just how much Hyejin loves her and that Hyejin will never let her go.

Wheein's throat constricts as Hyejin's love seem to flow into her with the contact. She bites her lip to prevent herself from crying more, but she's unable to stop when Hyejin leaves a kiss on the tip of her nose and she's never felt so safe before.

“The same way that I was sure about you when I saw you that first day in middle school.” Hyejin lifts Wheein's chin up to smile brightly at her. “When I got in that classroom and saw your cute dimple and thought 'That's her.'”

Wheein lets out a soft laugh, feeling a little choked up because of how Hyejin is looking at her.

“And the first time we went to karaoke together and we realized we both slay at singing,” Hyejin wiggles her eyes, making Wheein grin wider, “And how we always make the auditions when the both of us go. I just knew that if we're together, we'd be the singers we dreamed of.

“The same way that I know I'd fallen in love with you the moment that I met you.”

Wheein laughs at the last part, and Hyejin gently wipes Wheein's cheeks with the palm of her hands. Wheein's nose is clogged, and she probably looks horrible right now, but she's never felt prettier with the way Hyejin is looking at her.

“So,” Hyejin starts again, showing Wheein the ring the same way she did earlier, only this time much closer. “What do you say, Jung Wheein? Do you want to marry me?”

Instead of answering, Wheein leans up to meet Hyejin's lips as she threads the fingers of their free hands together. It's wet and a little gross, and the both of them were smiling too widely that it was clumsy, but Wheein has never felt happier.

When she pulls away, she says, “You know even if I don't say anything, right?”

Hyejin pouts cutely, “Hmmm… I do. But it's kinda nice if I hear it from you.”

Wheein can't help it. She quickly kisses Hyejin's cheek, right where her beauty mark is. “Yes, Ahn Hyejin, I do want to marry you.”

They go back to Hyejin's house with another feast already waiting for them, this time to celebrate their engagement. It was a nice feeling, to be so readily accepted into their family. The Ahns have been like a family to her since she and Hyejin became best friends, but being called Ahn Wheein brings a certain warmth in her that she can't explain.

Hyejin complaining that she's gonna be Jung Hyejin instead is another thing altogether.

Wheein still insists that she's on a diet, and having eaten so much that afternoon should be enough for her, but with Hyejin holding her hand and sweetly whispering that she's pretty even when she's not on a diet…

Well, no one can really blame Wheein if she eats more than she should that night.

–

Wheein is doing the final touches of her sketch when Hyejin rolls around on Wheein's bed, finally awake.

Hyejin rubs her eyes sleepily before finally setting her gaze Wheein, in a t-shirt a few size larger than her, who is busily drawing on her sketchbook while sitting down on the floor. “Wheein?” she lets out a yawn as Wheein answers her with a hum. “What are you doing?”

Wheein finally looks at Hyejin, and her breath catches. Hyejin is naked on her bed, her blanket wrapped around Hyejin but showing her lovely shoulders and her beautiful hips, and she thinks, no amount of talent can immortalize the scene in front of her.

It doesn't stop her from trying though.

Wheein smiles. “I'm practicing nude art.”

Hyejin's eyes widen, and she immediately sits up, holding the blanket to her chest. “You're what?”

Wheein stands from her position on the floor, approaching the bed and leaning down just enough to give Hyejin a kiss. “Just thought I should prepare for my wedding present to you.”

Hyejin's face lights up. “Really?” She immediately lies back down and strikes a pose. “Paint me like one of your French girls.”

Wheein giggles at Hyejin's silly imitation, and Hyejin just gives her that smile that Wheein loves. “You know you have to stay very still if I'm gonna paint you, right? It takes me an hour to finish a semi-realistic sketch of your face. It'll take a lot longer to paint your whole body.”

“Then practice! Sketch me right now and see how long it'll take.” Hyejin adjust to a more comfortable position, carefully positioning the blanket so that it'll cover the important parts but show most of her body.

Wheein's eyes rake along Hyejin's inviting figure, biting her lip as her gaze trails down Hyejin's thighs and legs. She then kneeled at the edge of the bed beside Hyejin, before gently tugging the blanket that's hiding the beautiful figure.

Hyejin visibly swallows but doesn't protest. She lets Wheein unwrap her like a present until she's laid bare on Wheein's bed.

Discarding the blanket onto the floor, Wheein just says. “Practice sounds perfect.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this because the Wheesa ILA episode happened in real life and lemme tell you honestly, there are 2 things I got right in this chapter and the real Wheesa ILA Ep.  
1) they visit their old school  
2) they get married XD
> 
> Wheesa is canon everyone
> 
> Hyejin has mentioned before that she was bullied when she was a kid because of her skin color. Wheein was school president (in primary school) who campaigned against bullying. just.... let me pretend it was actually in middle school and the whole reason why Wheein was "never bully your friends!" as the student council prez is because of Hyejin
> 
> I also mentioned TWIT guy but didn't go into details about why the whole "Hyejin will always pick Wheein over a guy" is pretty loaded. let's pretend twit guy is the last relationship Hyejin had before Wheein and that they actually got together because 1) Wheein got super jealous (and started dating around), and 2) Hyejin just realized that while she eventually found meeting up with twit guy during their busy days as really tiring, she never got tired of seeing Wheein despite being with her everyday. hence the break up and the Wheein >>>>> a dude. thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> I also actually finished this on time of Wheesa's anniversary but.... it sucked???? lol seriously though. it needed a lot of editing and the narrations were flat so I decided to postpone. hope it got better hahaha
> 
> I also maybe completely changed the ending??? it was supposed to be comical and stupid and just Wheesa pranking Moonsun but somehow this got more serious at the end than my unedited version originally was so I had to think up of a new ending fast. I still have the unedited version of the original crack ending if anyone is interested???
> 
> idk. support mamamoo. love wheesa. and wash your hands. stay safe!


End file.
